CHRYSANTHEMUM!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Special for KimVa/ Sakura merasa kesal dengan Sasuke yang memberinya bunga krisan yang identik dengan kedukaan untuk valentine, apalagi Sasuke malah memberinya di tanggal 13, iya, tanggal 13 bro, angka yang sering dianggap sial/ "Jadi Sasuke-kun merasa berduka dan sial dengan hubungan ini?"/ "Kau yang tak mengerti Sakura"/ RnR?/ Drabble absurd, efek samping tanggung sendiri :3


**Cryshanthemum!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

Rated T / Romance and Drama

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

Special for **KimVa** / Sakura merasa kesal dengan Sasuke yang memberinya bunga krisan yang identik dengan kedukaan untuk valentine, apalagi Sasuke malah memberinya di tanggal 13, angka yang sering dianggap sial/ "Jadi Sasuke-kun merasa berduka dengan hubungan ini?"/ "Kau yang tak mengerti Sakura"/ RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno, adalah nama gadis yang kini tengah bersenandung riang di koridor kampus, pikirannya sibuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha, untuk valentine esok hari. Yah, 14 februari adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan bagi setiap pasangan.

Langkah riang Sakura berhenti di depan loker bernomorkan 283, mengambil kunci lalu membukanya untuk meletakkan dorland (buku kedokteran) setebal dosa ke dalam loker.

Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat menemukan setangkai bunga di lokernya, segera saja ia ambil bunga itu, lalu mengunci lokernya.

Netra hijau teduhnya mengamati setangkai bunga berwarna putih di tangan mungilnya, lalu secarik kertas yang terikat, segera saja dibukanya kertas itu, yang mana bertuliskan, 'Amore, US'

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura mengenali pengirimnya, bunga ini pasti dikirim oleh kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, dan kata amore yang berarti cinta itu adalah kata yang biasa digunakan untuk melambangkan hadiah valentine.

Tapi, tunggu dulu, hadiah valentine? Ini kan masih tanggal 13, batin Sakura. Netra gadis itu mengamati baik-baik setangkai bunga di tangannya, dan sukses terpekik saat mengenalinya sebagai bunga krisan, bunga yang digunakan sebagai lambang duka atau kematian.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk emosi Sakura yang sedang PMS semakin mendidih, segera dilangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana Sasuke biasa berada.

Dan ternyata tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk Sakura menemukan Sasuke, karena gadis musim semi itu tak sengaja berpapasan di koridor barat yang cukup sepi dengan Sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, jadi selama ini kau merasa berduka dengan hubungan ini?" Ucap Sakura menggebu begitu sampai di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa mak-..."

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Sakura segera menyerahkan setangkai bunga krisan di tangannya, mendorongnya ke perut Sasuke, hal yang cukup membuat bungsu Uchiha itu meringis mengingat Sakura adalah gadis mungil bertenaga monster.

"Kita putus!"

Dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Sakura segera berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kebingungan.

! D.L.D.R !

Ino manggut-manggut mendengar keluhan Sakura tentang Sasuke yang memberikan setangkai bunga krisan pelambang kedukaan, sebagai hadiah valentine, yang mana malah diberikan di tanggal 13, angka yang sering diangap sebagai angka sial.

Tapi bukannya menghibur atau apa, Ino malah tertawa sampai tergelak, membuat Sakura mendengus jengkel.

"Kau yang tak mengerti Sakura." Ucap Ino mengejek.

"Kalu begitu jelaskan nona florist!" Balas Sakura sengit.

"Jadi disini kuncinya adalah, satu tangkai krisan, warna putih, amore, dan 13. Krisan tidak selalu berarti duka jidat, 24 tangkai krisan berarti aku memikirkanmu 24 jam non stop, 13 tangkai berarti aku pengagum rahasiamu, 12 tangkai berarti hati yang menyatu, sedangkan setangkai berarti cintaku hanya milikmu. Lalu, krisan ada banyak warna, yang berwarna putih berarti kepercayaan. Kemudian, amore adalah cinta dalam bahasa Italy. Dan terakhir angka 13, ini bermakna dua, yang pertama, dia ingin menunjukkan kalau cinta tak harus di hari valentine (14), bisa kapan saja, yang kedua, Sasuke ingin menunjukkan kalau ia akan bersamamu bahkan disaat terburuk, sebagaimana 13 dianggap sial." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Berarti..." Ucap Sakura menggantung, berusaha mencerna semuanya.

"Ya jidat, jika semua kata kunci itu digabung, Sasuke ingin mengatakan bahwa, ia telah memercayakan (warna putih) cintanya (amore) hanya pada dirimu seorang (setangkai krisan), dan cintanya akan terus bersamamu, tidak hanya valentine, dan ia juga akan selalu bersamamu walau kau sedang dimasa terburuk atau tersial (13)." Simpul Ino atas segala halnya.

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya, menyesali dirinya yang selalu ceroboh, apalagi saat PMS, bagaimana ia lupa kalau Sasuke adalah pemuda penuh misteri yang sangat sulit ditebak.

"Nah, sekarang minta maaflah, jidat." Saran Ino.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu segera bergegas untuk menemui Sasuke.

! D.L.D.R !

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura pada pemuda yang baru keluar dari toilet pria.

Sasuke, yang terpanggil merasa terkejut, karena pasalnya ia baru saja akan menemui Sakura untuk menjelaskan tindakannya yang sulit dimengerti.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin minta maaf." Ucap Sakura pelan, netra teduhnya memandang gugup ke arah pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Hmm? Akan kumaafkan, tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura semakin gugup, netra klorofilnya terlihat gelisah saat Sasuke memandang tajam ke emeraldnya.

"Syaratnya, aku tak mau balikan denganmu."

"Ah, ok-..."

"Aku maunya kita ke pelaminan." Sela Sasuke atas perkataan Sakura yang terpotong.

"Eehhh?"

\- FIN -

Hai, Makasih banget yang udah review juga fav/foll fict **Marvin Gaye** , itu drabble SasuSaku yang plotnya dipikirin sampe gak sadar udah sejam di kamar mandi, wkwk. Juga drabble crime Ai, baik yang **Tes Psikopat** maupun yang **Psychopath**.

Dan fict ini spesial buat adek yang paling unch, Vanya a.k.a **KimVa**. Jangan gelundungin Ai ya karena ngasih kamu fict abal ini, padahal kamu udah buatin fict keren, hehe. Bagi yang mau request bisa PM, itu si kalo ada, wkwk #ROTFL.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**

Penjelasan Ino / ide cerita : **http : / / bibitbunga . com/blog/arti-dan-makna-bunga-krisan/** (tanpa spasi)

 **p.s.** Fict ini murni tanpa meniru fict siapapun, jika seandainya ada author yang pernah berkarya dengan krisan, bisa saja authornya baca blog itu juga atau mungkin dia penulis blognya. Sumber plotnya sudah tertera di atas, hehe. Jadi, cerita ini adalah olahan dari blog makna bunga krisan tapi diberi bumbu sinetron, LOL.

 **Blog** : setangkai krisan dan warna putih.

 **Author** : kata amore, tanggal 13.


End file.
